You'll Get It
by JavaVirgin
Summary: Luke and Lorelai spontaneously get together the night they make up in episode one of season three. Find out how it happened. And FYI, its a secret. Even Rory doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I know you haven't heard from me for a while. Sorry about that. Here is the first chapter of my second fic, ever. Luke and Lorelai spontaneously get together the night they make up in episode one of season three. Lorelai wants to keep it a secret. Even from Rory. But certain people figure it out. Who will tell Rory.

The first two chapters tell the story of how they got together that night. Please tell me if it stinks so I don't waste my time continuing.

**AN **- The story is told in POVs. Thoughts are _italic_ and convocations are **bold. **Enjoy.

LUKE'S DINER

_I feel so awful. I don't think I have ever been this low. Complaining to Luke about not having a man in my life and wanting the whole package. I'm sure he has lost all respect for me by now. I hope not. I should just leave…and I'm about to, but then he puts a donut on a plate, and slides it down the counter to me._

**You'll get it. He says to me calmly.**

**How do you know?** _I had to ask. I mean …how could he know._

**I know.**

**But, how do you know?** _I need to know how he knows._

**Because I know, okay? I know. Now eat your donut.** _I know he trying to make me feel better, even though he comes off sounding so grumpy. He seems so sure I'll get it._

**Any other day I would be satisfied with that.** _I really wish I could just accept it, but I just don't think I'll ever get it. I feel so sad, I can't help but cry. I don't want Luke to see me, so I lower me head to my coffee mug, but I'm sure he can hear me. I fighting so hard to stop myself. Soon I feel his hand on mine. Its so soft. He takes my left hand with his right and with his arm stretched over the counter, he guides out of my seat to the end of the counter. Now I find myself between him and the counter. I don't mind at all. I like being this close to him. I don't usually admit to it, because I'm afraid of the feeling behind it, but right now I don't care._

**What are you doing?** _My voice sounds so timid, it's a wonder I'm able to look at him right now._

**Look, I don't do this often….well actually I've never done this before and properly never will again…. so just keep quiet until I'm finished. Ok?** _He looks so serious. I'm not sure I'm going to like this. I don't say anything, I just nod. He takes a deep breathe and then looks me straight in the eye. I don't think I've ever seen that look before._

**With the exception of my mother, you are unequivocally the most astonishing woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're… incredibly brave, absolutely brilliant…. and insanely….well… just insane,.. but in a good way. And most importantly you're a wonderful mother. Have you meet your daughter? A kid like Rory doesn't happen accidentally. You did that.** _WOW… Just WOW._ **Now, I know your grasp on reality is a little loose most of the time, but you would have to be totally ignorant not to know what an amazing woman you are. You are the whole package every man wants.** _Oh ...My..._ **And any man who gives that up is an idiot.** _GOD_. **I mean... apart from the appalling caffeine and sweet addiction, …. you're the perfect woman.** _I…he…this is unbelievable. Did Luke just… say that? Did he really mean it or was it just a pity compliment. Probably the later. He didn't even say anything about how I look._

**How do I look?** _NO! Don't ask him that. I didn't mean to ask him that._

**What?**

_O man... Well, I already put my foot in my mouth, why not the whole leg._ **You didn't say anything about how I look.** _Looks aren't important right? They say its what's on the inside. So why am I so nervous about hearing his answer? He's smirking at me. I love that smirk. It so sexy. Wait, sexy? Really? I take a closer look at him. O yeah, very sexy._

**You are absolutely beautiful, Lorelai.** _wow, that was a great answer. I think I felt my heart skip when he said my name. It was different somehow, so…loving. Luke had never said that to me before, and certainly not in that way. I'm not sure how to take this. But I know I want to hear him say it again._

**What?**

**Lorelai, how could you not know this?** _He says that like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I mean…I know I look good, but him saying it like that. How am I suppose to take this._

**You've never told me. I've know you for six years Luke. You've never said anything remotely close to what you just said. And how do I know you're not saying it now just to make me feel better. If I'm so amazing and…beautiful, why is it that you've never …you know…tried anything?** _I ask this looking at him, and notice he is looking at me differently. Its like he's not looking, but staring. And it is making me uneasy. I'm having difficulty keeping eye contact, so I turn my gaze to the walk behind him. He's affecting me in a way I've never known before. He takes a while to answer and I figure he is thinking of a way to spare my feeling. I shouldn't have asked it. I know why he's never tried anything. Its because we're friend and friends don't ……did he just put his hands on my hips? I look down. Yes he did and he is closer all of a sudden. I find I can look at him now. And as I do I feel his hand, that are so warm, move up to my waist. What is he……_

**What are you doing?**

**Trying something.** _He whispers. It sounds low and …..seductive? OMG is Luke trying to seduce me? I don't have much time to think about that question because right now Luke's hands are moving upwards, gliding pass my waist and over the sides of my… breasts. I immediately gasps in surprise pleasure. I start breathing is a bit faster as Luke glides his hands back down my sides to my hips. For a moment all I do is stare at him and he is staring right back at me. Then just when I'm about to say something, Luke begins to lean forward._

**So…**_I begin shakily_ **...what exactly are you**….. _I'm desperately trying to ignore his movements and finish my sentence. But as I'm saying the last word I feel Luke's lips just below my earlobe and I shutter. The last word barely comes out and it sounds more like a moan than anything else._ ….**trying?** _I'm so embarrassed, but I couldn't help it. His closeness and then his voice and then his lips. Luke should not be able to affect me like this._

**I'm not sure.** _He says it so calmly, and I feel his breathe on the side my face when de does. Before I get the chance to get over the sensation, I feel him softly kiss my cheek, and I close my eyes. I can stop secretly wondering how his lips feel. Because now I know. They are so soft and smooth. Then he kisses my neck, then my collar bone and then he dips his head a bit more and kisses me along the neckline of my dress, which is just above the valley of my breast. I can not stand still anymore. I sigh and to steady myself, I grab Luke's upper forearms, near his shoulders. He stops. I can tell that he is now looking at me but I don't open my eyes. I'm trying to get my body under control. He doesn't wait. He gently pushes me to lean against the counter's end and brings his body flush to mine. Again I sigh. He leans in and starts to kiss along the other side of my neck and jaw. My grip on his arms gets tighter. He starts moving his hand up my sides again, past my waist and partially over my breasts. The combination is amazing and I can feel this familiar tension building up in my body. As he brings his hands back down, he runs his thumbs over my nipples._

**Ohhh Luke.** _I never thought I would say those words like that. This is so sexually enticing. I dig her fingers into his arms, but he doesn't seem to mind. Actually it just seems to stimulates him even more. That's when he pressed his pelvis into mine and now is moving it very slowly, almost unnoticeably. But I can feel his movements….. and his hardness._ **Oh god. Luke.** _My body is being overwhelmed by the sexual sensations, and I find myself begging him, Luke, not to stop._ **Please don't stop.** _This is incredible. And it feels so natural and right. His hands, his lips, his…manhood…it's all so… He stopped. Why has he stopped moving?_

**Lorelai?** _He says into my ear, his hot breath affecting my whole body. I can tell that I won't like what he says next, but I love the way he says my name. I don't think I will ever get use to hearing him say my name like that._

**Mmmm?** _It's all I can manage. My eyes still closed._

**We.. we have to stop.**

**No.** _I whimper. I don't want to stop. And I know he doesn't want to stop. I can hear it in his voice. Why do we have to stop._

**Jess could come home any minute.** _Oh no…… We do have to stop. Luke has already stopped but he's still up against me. Neither of us move. His body feels so good pressed into mine. I don't want him to move, and I can tell he does not want to move either, but he does. Luke pulls away completely but stays in front of me. My eyes are now open and they meet his._

**You should go home.** _I can see it pains him to say this. I can tell he wants it as much as I do. And I do want it._

**I should.** _What else can I say. I know I should._

**I should close up.**

**You should.** _And with that he leaves me there. He moves back behind the counter and picks up his pad and pencil and goes back to work. I take a moment to gather herself together. When I am fairly certain I can walk without tripping over myself, I finally begin to move. I grab my purse, then pulls out some money._

**Forget it, first time customers are on the house. Mimi, was it?** _He listened to my rant. I love that he listens to my rants and not just think I'm a total nut._

**Yeah.**

**Come again, Mimi.**

**Thanks, I will. Seems like a very nice place.** _We look at each other a while longer. Then I turn and leave. I try to focus only on getting home. I don't want to think about what happened until I am safe at home. When I finally get there, my body takes over, and I automatically go through the usual routine. Check the machine, take a show, put on my pjs. And now, in my bed, I really begin to think about Luke. Think about what happened and, unfortunately, didn't happen with Luke. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad. Wait, did I want him, or just… what he could give me? No. I wanted Luke. Just Luke._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews guys . Its appreciated. So this chapter continues on the same night and its still Lorelai's POV. Don't worry the next chapter is Luke's POV. Yes there is a next chapter. For some reason I think I would be hunted down and skin if I didn't. now on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still haven't left my bed. I keep replaying the events of tonight. I keep feeling his hands on my body, and his lips on my ear and his tongue on my neck. And finally his...BANG BANG BANG. Damn. Someone's at the door. Better be Ed with a million dollar cheque, or some equivalent a million dollar. I go downstairs and open the door._

**Luke. **_Well, ….he looks like a million dollars to me. Ok Gilmore, try to keep those hormones in check. You don't want to scare him off. _**What are you doing here?**

**Mimi forgot her donut.**

**Oh. Thank you. **_As I take the bag with the donut from him, our fingers make contact and I immediately want more. _**Do you want to come in? **_I'm not sure asking him in is such a good idea. I don't know what going to happen, but I know what I want to happen. I just don't know if it should._

**No thanks. I just came to drop that off… and to say I'm sorry. **_No, don't be sorry._

**Sorry?**

**About earlier. I shouldn't have …touched you…like that. **_Yes! Yes, you should. I don't know why you did it, but I'm glad you did. I haven't felt like that in…..actually, I don't remember ever feeling like that._

**Why did you? **_Oh no. That was suppose to be a thought. I've got to learn to control my mouth._

**I wanted to see what it would be like.** _It probably wasn't any good if you're sorry._

**And what was it like? **_Lorelai! Would you shut up already. Don't tell me please. I don't want to know._

**Beyond what I expected. **_I knew it. Man I feel like such an …What?_

**Really? **_He doesn't say anything. He just smiles at me. Man, its such a beautiful smile. ….Wait, I have to focus. If it was so good, then why is he sorry? ...A few seconds pass by before I realize that I didn't ask that one out load. Stupid mouth_** If it was so good, then, why are you sorry? **_His smile disappears as soon as I finished the question. He looks at his shoes and then back at me._

**I took advantage of the situation. You needed a friend, not some guy trying to get you in….. it was wrong. **_In bed? Was he going to say in bed?... Don't you dear ask that question Lorelai. Don't do it. Just move on._

**Luke you didn't take advantage of anything. I'm a big girl. I could have stopped you. **_Not that I was going to._

**But still…**

**Luke its ok, really. No need to apologize.**

**Are you sure? **_He seems relieved, but his eyes are still a bit sad._

**Positive**….. _There, now they look a lot better. _**How about coming in now? **_Please._

**I don't think**… _Would you just get in here._

**Luke, please. **

**Ok. **_Yes. I step aside and he comes in. I gesture for him to sit on the couch._

**Water? **

**Sure. **_Quickly I go into the kitchen and get two bottles of waters. When I return I see Luke is sitting in the middle of the couch. I hand him a bottle and sit next to him with my legs under me. I open my water and take a sip. I don't know what to say. Small talk seems inane. I don't want to beat round the bush about what happened. I want to know what he's thinking. I want him to know what I'm thinking. I want him to…well…I just want him._

**Luke?**

**Yes? **_Here goes nothing._

**If you weren't expecting Jess tonight,… how far do you think you would have gone? **_Man, do I sound sixteen._

_He looks at me intently. _**Probably until you said stop. **…._So all the way then. Good to know._

**I don't think I would have said stop. **_Oh that's great Lorelai. Why don't you just strip in front of him, that would be a lot more subtle. Who am I kidding, I can't help it. I want this. I want him. _**Luke?**

**Yes.**

**I'm not expecting Jess here tonight. **_He looks at me with what seems to be scared eyes. Its good to know I'm not the only one_. **And Rory's spending the night at Lane's. **_And there goes my clothes. I can tell he knows where I'm going with this, but he's hesitating._

**Lorelai.., **_Oh no, this is not going to be good. _**I don't think we**… _I have to stop him from thinking so much. I quickly put my hand over his mouth. I'm closer to him now and a bit on my knees on the couch. And he's looking at me with those 'what the hell are you doing' eyes. I know them well. I want to say something that would convince him to stay with me tonight. Even if we don't do ...anything, I want him to stay. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I can't find the words. So I switch gears. With my hand still covering his mouth, I bring myself closer to him and lift my leg over his so I'm now straddling him. I keep my eyes on his the whole time. He's looking at me that way again. Staring. It makes my heart beat faster and I'm afraid to even breathe. I realize that he isn't making a move and that I have to be a little more persuasive. So I put my free hand on the back of the couch behind him, lean in and kiss him on the cheek. I pull back to look at his eyes, it's the same intense look. Then I go back in and kiss him on the lower jaw, then his neck, then back up just below his ear. I can feel his reaction below me. I move my hand from his mouth to his chest and whisper in his ear. _

**Please stay with me tonight. **... _For a while he doesn't answer or do anything. And now I feel like my heart is about to break down. Maybe I misread him. Maybe he doesn't want this. Maybe he doesn't want me. I'm about to get off him when he grabs me by the waist and pulls me back down on him. Both my hands are now on his shoulders and I'm the one a little confuse. And he can tell by the way I'm looking at him._

**Why do you want me to stay? **_I'm straddling you right now Luke, isn't it obvious?_

**Because…. I want you. **_I say this with all seriousness so there no misunderstanding. Looking at me you would think I'm a pro, but my insides are doing flip flops. After a few pain staking second of silence and me wondering how he will respond, I feel his hands gripping my hips and pulling me closer. Then I see him lick his lips. All of a sudden I realize that we still haven't kissed. With everything that has happened tonight, our lips still haven't met. I bring my gaze back to his eyes. Slowly I lean forward. My hands travel to the back of his neck. Finally, my lips touches his. My heart beat is so strong right now, I can literally feel it pounding. Our mouths move in a leisurely manner. I can't believe how incredible this feels. So tender, so smooth, so sweet. I don't want to ever stop kissing Luke. If I could do this for the rest of my life I would. Its that good. And it gets better. It gets more ardent and there even more desire on both our parts. My hands are racking through his hair and his hands are roaming all over my back, my sides and my backside. He gets up and lifts me with him. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist. We don't break the kiss. I know we're moving, it barely registers, but I can tell. I'm just hoping we're going upstairs. _

_A broken vase, a bruised shin and a slightly sprained wrist later, I am laying on my bed……and Luke is on top of me. Kissing me. Undressing me. Making love to me…… At least that's what it is for me._

Well that's it for now. Hope you liked and if you didn't,…..well you didn't and I'm sorry to have been such a disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. But here it is.

-----------Luke's POV----------------------

_My mind refuses to shut down. I can't stop thinking about what just happened. I just had sex with Lorelai. Actually for me; we made love. So now here I am with my arms around a naked Lorelai. Her head rests on my chest and she's lazily playing with my chest hairs. We haven't said anything to each other since we were downstairs. There were looks, and gestures, and smiles. At times when I felt I needed her permission to continue, I would pause to look at her and then she would nod understanding what I was thinking. We took our time once we got to the bed. I can't begin to describe how incredible it was and how amazing it is to hold her now._

**Luke?** _She says softly bringing me from my thoughts._

**Yes?** _She turns her head to look at me. She is so beautiful. Lifting herself up, she softly kisses me on the lips. And looking into my eyes she says…_

**Thank you**. _…and then goes back to her previous position._

_I don't think I've ever had anyone say thank you to me after sleeping together. But then again I've never slept with Lorelai._

NEXT MORNING

_I left her early this morning. I figured that she might need time to process what happened last night; and also to do some processing myself. So I came to the dinner. I've been thinking about her all morning. The way she felt, the way she looked, the way she smelled. I went to heaven last night and I want to go back. I just hope she lets me. The more I thought it, the more I thought that she may not want what I want. That maybe it was just a one time thing, to help her feel better about herself at a time when she didn't. I keep going back to her saying thank you; like it was a favor or something. My heart drops just thinking about that possibility. _

**Hey Luke!**

**What?** _I look up to see Andrew standing in front of me. He is handing me some money but I don't know way. I hesitate before taking it._

**Its for my breakfast Luke.** _Of course; I run a diner._

**What was it again?**

**Eggs, toast and coffee.**

**Ok, here.** _As I'm handing him his change, I see Rory through the last window on the left of the diner. She's talking to someone, but I can't see them. Who ever it is, stays out of view. Then I see Rory walk out of view as well. All of a sudden she's back in view. This time she looks to be pulling something...wait ...someone. Its... Lorelai? Yes it is. Rory's pulling her towards the diner. What are they doing? I look on to see what happens next... Ok, I look on to see Lorelai. I can't get over how beautiful she is. I see Lorelai struggling to get away from Rory. Then she looks up and straight at me. There is this panicked look in her eyes. She pulls free and runs off in the other direction. And there goes Rory after her. I'm not sure what to think. Is she avoiding me? Is she sorry about what happen? Was it a favor? I hope not._

_A few minutes later I see the two across the street. At first I thought it was just Lorelai, but then I saw that Rory was behind pushing her. Lorelai is ranting about something. I can tell by the way she's waving her hands around... and I can see her mouth moving. Finally Rory gets her to the door of the diner. But now she is having trouble getting her inside. They both look ridiculous. And I'm tired of waiting for them to get in here. I want to know what going on. So I go outside and when I get there, they are back in they're tug-of-war position. Rory is pulling Lorelai towards the diner and Lorelai is pulling back._

**What the hell are you two doing?** _I startled both of them and they let go. Being behind Rory, I catch her before she falls. Lorelai, however, hits pavement. _

**Are you ok?** _She doesn't answer, just sits up and huffs. I make sure Rory is steady on her feet and go to help Lorelai up. But Rory pulls me back by the arm and starts yelling at me._

**You two have got to end this stupid fight.** _It was not that load, but for Rory it was yelling._

**I know.** _I tell her, and then turn to help Lorelai who is still on the ground. Again Rory pulls me back._

**With the exception of me, you're mom's best friend. And I know mom is your best friend because...well...you don't have many friends.**

**I know**. _Again I try to help Lorelai, and again Rory stops me._

**You can not let a stupid accident destroy the great relationship you two have.**

**Rory, I know. Can I help your mother up now? **

**No!** _Rory says it so sternly, I'm afraid to move. Then she turns to her mother._

**You. Up. Now.** _I have never seen Rory like this before. I don't think Lorelai has either, because she gets up immediately._

**Both of you follow me.** _Lorelai and I look at each other, and then follow her. She goes into the diner and heads for the stairs._

**Rory, Jess is...**

**Follow!** _She cuts me off. It's not a good idea to interrupt a Gilmore girl on a mission. Just be worried about what that mission is. We get to the top and Rory opens the door and goes right in. She turns and stops, and I can hear Jess's voice. He thinks its me. Lorelai goes in and turns and has an amused look on her face. When I go in, I see Jess in front of the mirror, shirtless and grooming. He doesn't realize the girls are here. When he does turn around and sees all of us watching him. The look on his face is one I would pay money to have laminated. Lorelai is giggling, I 'm grinning and Rory is ...well I'm not sure what that look on her face is but she seems lost all of a sudden._

**Don't you people knock?** _Jess says embarrassed._

**Its my apart...**

**Leave!** _Rory cuts me off. I guess she's back._

**What? Why?** _I wouldn't ask that if I were him. Rory walks right up to him. I can't see her face, but I'm sure its intimidating. I don't know what's going on with those two or what she is telling him, but soon, Jess goes over to his bed, takes up a shirt and leaves. When he is gone Rory comes back over to me and Lorelai._

**You two will stay in this room until you have made up. Is that clear?**

**But Ror...**

**No buts, missy. You and Luke will make up today. Is that clear?**

**Yes Mame.** _I find this very amusing._

**Hey, I'm taking to you too.** _She yells, looking at me._

**Yes Mame.** _Not so amusing anymore... One last stern look, then Rory leaves._

**So..** _I begin... then I stop. I don't know how to continue. Her body is turned to me but her eyes are on her shoes and her arms are crossed._

**Was last night a one night stand?** _She asks out of no where. The question is so bizarre I'm not sure I heard her right. _

**What?** _Finally she looks at me. Her arms still crossed. Boy, she looks pissed._

**This morning I woke up and you were gone.** _Her voice is at a regulated volume but she sounds pissed also._

**I had to open the diner.** _I say carefully._

**No you didn't. You're the owner; you don't have you work if you don't want to.** _There is a moment of silence. I can't let her think that last night was a one night stand. I have to tell her what it meant to me... here goes._

**Last night...**_she begins before I could_**... I fell asleep in your arms...and I felt... safe and ...happy and ...** _there is something else she wants to say, but doesn't_... **then this morning that feeling was gone...you were gone.**

**Lorelai I'm so...**

**Please don't say you're sorry.** She is hurt, I can tell. But its not what she thinks.

**I didn't think it would be a good idea for Rory to see us like that.** _I explain. It seems as though she is accepting this logic, but there's more she needs to ask._

**Well couldn't you have left a note or something?** _She asks, still sounding pissed and hurt._

**Did Rory wake you up this morning?**

**What does that have to do with anything?** _She's so sexy when she's pissed….focus man._

**Don't you think she would have noticed a note on the pillow next to you?**

**Oh...**_she's thinking it over_... **Well…. why didn't you call?**

**With Jess up here and people like Miss Patty and Babbette downstairs, I had no privacy. Not to mention you probably woke up 20 minutes ago and would have yelled at me if I had woke any earlier. **_Now she seems less pissed and more confused._

**I wouldn't have yelled at you.** _She says much calmer._

**Good to know.**

**So you're not avoiding me?**

**Are you crazy? Why the hell would I?**

**I thought that you thought last night was this huge end of the world mistake and that you just want us to go back to being friends?** _Yep, she is crazy?_

Is that why you didn't want to come in the dinner?

**Well…yeah. I figured if you didn't want to see me, then I didn't want to see you.**

**That's mature.**

**I know.** _I can't help but smile at her._

**I don't think last night was a mistake.**

**Neither do I.**

**Was it a favor?**

**What?**

**You said thank you.**

**So?**

**So who says hank you after…**_slow down Dane. You don't want to scare her off by bringing up the L word…_**doing what we did.**

**It worked for Rory.**

**Rory had sex? **_She giggles at me horror and out burst._

**No, Rory told Dean thank you after their first kiss. **_First? Does this mean there will be seconds and thirds?_

**Oh….** _I am a little nervous now… _**You could have said it was good.** _I say lamely. And take a step closer to her._

**It was great.** _She one ups me, and steps closer._

**Or that it was incredible.** _I take two more steps._

**It was amazing.** _She returns, and closes the gap between us. It was amazing. And if I had to be totally honest about what word best describes last night, I would have to say tha..._

**It was perfect.** _I said it out load. She is surprised to hear me say that, but she nods._ _I wrap my hands around her waist and kiss her as lovingly as I possibly can, and as she kisses me back I know this is more than just a friendly favor. A few more second into the kiss, the door flies open. Lorelai and I both pull away quickly. Its Jess._

**I …um the thing….you…um…bye.** _Lorelai stutters and leaves._

**Did I interrupt something?**

**Don't start.** _I warn._ **And not a word to Rory.** _Lorelai show be the one to tell her_

**I think she would be very interested to know you spent the night with her mother.** _How the hell did he know?_

**How did you…**

**I was up until two in the morning, and this close to call the police. Good thing I didn't. It might have ruined your night.** _He says this with a smirk. I hate that smirk. I know he knows, and he knows that I know he knows and he is enjoying it. Wait…did he say…_

**So you were up until 2am worrying about me?** _I ask with my own smirk. Then his disappeared._

**I'm gone.** _Well that shut him up. _

**And not a word.**

**Whatever.** _He leaves._ _I take a deep breathe before I go back downstairs. And I'm not totally sure, but I think I'm with Lorelai now._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please please, pleas review. I want them, I love them, I need them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry it took long. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_By the time I got back down to the diner, Rory had already ordered for us and had begun eating without me. I silently take my seat next to here._

**Well?**

**We're good.**

**Really?**

**Yes, really.** _More than you know._

**Good. Now eat.**

**Any chance you'll be breaking out of Emily mode soon?**

**In a minute. I'm kind of enjoying it.** _As she says this I see Luke come down the stairs. He looks at me and smiles, and I smile back. Then a customer calls out to him and breaks our little moment. Throughout breakfast I continually look in his direction and sometimes find him looking at me. Rory had mentioned earlier that she wanted to spend the day with me to catch up; and that she had something to talk to me about. So when we finished eating, Rory and I left and I was only able to wave goodbye to Luke._

_About a couple hours after we left the diner, Rory still hasn't told me what she wants to talk about. I am about to ask her what it is when my cell rings. Its Tobin; he has a family emergency and I have to go to the Inn and fill in. _

_Its about 8pm and I am completely exhausted. Who knew Saturdays at the Inn could be so hectic. Maybe it just seemed that way because my mind has been on Luke all day long. When I'm not recalling the events of last night, I'm wondering what our relationship status is exactly. Are we dating even though we've never dated? Is he my boyfriend now? When will last night happen again? I need to see him; and I know how. I call home but there is no answer, so I leave a message. Then I call Luke and tell him there is an emergency at the Inn in room seven, and that he should just go right in. I do this while avoiding the topic of us. We'll talk about that when he gets here._

_I'm in room seven and there's a knock on the room door. As I open it I see Luke._

**I thought I told you to come right in.**

**Contrary to what you believe, I don't do everything you say.**

**And here I thought I was special.** _I smile sweetly at him and he's amused._ **Come in.**

_As he enters he asks._ **So what's the problem?** _I close the door behind him, turn him around to me and kiss him keenly. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around me._

**The problem is I haven't seen you all day.**

**So that woman I kissed this morning was your twin?**

**You Kissed Laura?** _Before I can go on one of my senseless rants he kisses me. I miss his kisses. _

**So…** _He says pulling back but still holding me close._

**So…**

**How much time do we have here?** _Forever I hope._

**All night.**

**Good.** _And he kisses me again. Soon his lips move to my neck and I am loving how it feels. Unfortunately I can't fully enjoy it because I have this one annoying question on my mind._

**Luke?** _He doesn't really answer me; just kind of growls into my neck and the vibrations makes me laugh a little._ **We are**… I'm nervous about asking him this ….**together now….right?** **Otherwise, what happened last night and what's going on right now is very misleading. **_I add quickly._

_He removes his face from my neck and looks at me._ **Are you asking me if you're my girlfriend? **

_I immediately huff._ **No**…._then I swallow my pride_…. **But… yes.**

_He is smirking at me now. He's playing with me. Now is not the time to play with me. He put his hands on my hips and makes a little space between us, and then he asks me._

**Lorelai would you like to be my girlfriend.** _Now he's patronizing me. But I don't care._

**Yes.** _I respond childlike._

**Ok.** _And we seal it with a kiss; among other things._

--------------1 or _so hour later -----------------_

_I'm lying on my back looking up at Luke. He is on his side, propped up by his elbow looking down at me; a naked me. Every second I'm with him is better than the last. The way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm the only thing worth looking at. I like that feeling. He brings his free hand to my face and caresses my cheek. Slowly and lightly he moves it to my neck and continues down my body. His fingers, and his eyes, travel between my breasts, over my abdomen and to my navel. His touch does something to me and I involuntarily close me eyes. I don't understand how he could make me feel like this; but I know I don't want him to stop. He moves his hand back up to my face and I open my eyes to find him looking at me that way again._

**Am I dreaming?** _He asks skeptically. I smile at him sweetly and run my hand up his arm. Then I pinch him._

**Owww.** _He hisses._

**I guess not.** _I grin at him pretty pleased with myself. All of a sudden he begins to tickle me and I begin to laugh uncontrollably._

**Luke….st...stop. please …. stop.** _And as suddenly as he started he stops, but I'm still laughing. He is on top of me now, and my laughing subsides as I look into his eyes. This is like one of those moments in the 40's and 50's movies where the leading lady sees her leading man for the first time and instantly falls for him. The only difference is that I've know Luke for years. But right now I'm seeing him for the first time in a different way, and I know instantly that I'm in love with him. This realization sends a shock right though my body. I'm also overwhelmed with the need to tell him. To tell him now that he is the most wonderful man I've ever known and I never want to be without him. But he kisses me before I can. His kisses are so engaging and full of passion. I don't want to stop; I'll tell him later. _

----------------------Luke's POV-------------------------

_For the second straight night, I'm lying in bed with Lorelai in my arms; her head on my chest. Tonight has been even more intimate than the one before. Last night I allowed myself to admit, to no one but myself, that I am in love with her. Tonight I was going to tell her. But just when I was about to say those life changes words; she pinched me. I should have known better than to ask this woman that question. But its ok that I didn't get to tell her tonight, I will tell her another time._

**Luke?**

**Yes?**

**Thank you.** _Not this again. I look down at her and see that she is grinning and trying not to laugh. She's playing with me._

**Not funny.** _That's when she finally lets out her giggles. A few moments pass before she speaks again._

**Luke?**

**Yes?**

**Can we not tell anyone yet?** _I try not to panic about why._

**Ok.**

**It's just that, if we tell anyone then it could get back to Rory and I want to be the one to tell her.** _Completely understanding her reasoning, I relax feeling a lot better._

**Ok.**

**I'm not trying to hide you from anyone.** _She says flustered._

**Ok.**

**I want the whole world to know that I'm with you. **_I know she's not trying to hind, and find it cute that she wants to make it clear._

**Ok.**

**But I don't want anyone to know before Rory.**

**Anyone must have a big mouth.**

**That she does.**

**We won't tell anyone.** _I say reassuringly. She relaxes and a moment later says._

**It was perfect.** _I'm glad to know that she feels that way. For me, everything with her is perfect._

--------------------Rory's POV-------------------

_He followed me home. When we got to the door I decided to invite him in, but first I call for mom to see if she is home. I haven't told her what I'd done yet and I'm not ready to. So I'm just making sure she doesn't see us together. I call again and look around to make absolutely sure. No one answered back. He comes in, while I check the machine._

(Lorelai's voice on answering machine- 'Hey babe. Its your mom, the one from Stars Hollow. I'm gonna be here at the Inn until late tonight. I think I may just spend the night. There's money for take out on the table. Also, no making out on any flat surfaces. This includes beds, sofa, table, chair, floor, steps and um …walls. Ok, be good. Love you. ')

_When Dean and I first started dating she told me that mothers always know when their daughters are making out or even thinking about making out. I'm starting to believe its true._

**So does this mean I can spend the night?** _He actually sounds hopeful, but he should know better._

**No it doesn't; but if you want you can stay a while.**

**I want.** _He walks over to me and kisses me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rory has a secrete, any guesses what it is? And don't worry, this is primarily LL. But I will drop clues.

Reviews - I want them, I love them, I need them, I gonna name my first born after them.


	5. Chapter 5

I know you guys must hate me right now, but I promise that the long wait for this update (hey I rhymed) was not my fault. Apparently the kid growing inside me decided that I should be sick all day everyday. So for the past 3 months I've not been feeling very javajunkeish. Forgive me. And thank you to Ronata, who checked up on me to make sure I wasn't dead. I owe you a One Shot Pleasure. (don't say dirty, too easy.)

Ok. And now chapter 5 of You'll Get It.

------------------------------------Rory's POV----------------------------------------

_Finally we get to Luke's and sit at our table. Maybe now she'll start eating and stop whining. I feel so bad for her. But I'm glad it's not me. She sneezes for like the hundredth time this hour._

**Bless you.** _Poor mommy, I know how much she hates having a cold._

**Thank you.** **Ugh, I hate having a cold.** _Because she reminds me every time she gets one._

**I know you do. **

**Ugh, it's bad enough being sick, but anybody can have a cold.** _Here comes the 'I want a special sickness' rant._

**I know they can.** I_t's best to play along. I wonder what she will come up with this time. Last year she had a wandering spleen._

**I mean, I'd like to have a good illness, something different, impressive. Just once I'd like to be able to say, "Yeah, I'm not feeling so good, my leg is haunted."** _Oh boy._

**See, there's a reason why you only take one packet of Theraflu at a time.** _Not that it would have made a difference._

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh good Luke's bringing our food. **

**All right, pancakes, one fried egg, side of bacon. Chicken noodle soup, side of mashed potatoes. **

**Thanks, Luke. **

**Thanks. **

**How's the cold coming?** _Luke cares so much about mom. I am glad they finally made up._

**It's fine. **

**Any better? **

**It's fine. **

**It's the third day in a row you've ordered soup for breakfast.** _Wow, he's counting the days?_

**Oh, thanks for the tally.** _Is it just me, or is my mother totally oblivious about how much this man cares about her?_

**You know what helps get rid of a cold?** _A caring diner owner to take care of her?_

**Killing the person who gave it to me?** _My second guess. Wait someone..._

**Someone gave it to you?**

**What?** _By the way she said that I can tell she's hiding something._

**Who gave it to you?** _She never told me she was seeing anyone. Is she seeing someone?_

**What? **

**You're not seeing anyone.** _At least no one you told me about._

**What?** _Oh my god, she's seeing someone._

**Who are you seeing?**

**What?** _And she doesn't want me to know._

**Mom!** _I can't believe she's hiding this from me._

**What?** _This must be big._

**Who gave you the cold?** _I am so going to make you tell me._

**Yeah Lorelai, who gave you the cold?** _Luke jumps in to help me get it out of her and mom gives him an 'I'm gonna kill you' look. Then she turns back to me. _

**Well... you see honey... I was out one night, and um I went out and I um... it was raining and there was this... frog in the rain…** _I should stop her before this frog story gets out of control_** ...outside and it was cute and out side with the rain. So I felt sorry for it and so I brought it inside from the rain.**

**We get the part about the rain being outside.** _I can see that Luke is getting annoyed. Mom ignores his comment._

**And well, it was cute, the frog, you know... so I kissed the frog and then wham…um it turned into Bono.**

**Bono?**

**Price William is way too young.** _Of course._ **So anyway we start making out like…**

**Never mind.** _I know she is doing this to buy herself time. Maybe she doesn't want to tell me while Luke is around. Yeah, that must be it. But she's had this cold for days now and the only reason I now know it was because she was seeing someone, is because she let it slip._

**No, wait, it's a really good story.**

**That I would really not like to hear. Especially if it involves you and the phrase 'making out'.**

**That makes two of us.** _That was hasher than usual. He seems mad. Maybe he's jealous mom's seeing yet another guy that's not him. I wish mom would just open her eye and see him as more than just coffee and pie._

**Is he ok?**

**Sure, why shouldn't he be?**

**He just seems mad.** _Come on mom, how blind are you._

**I'll be right back.** She _gets up and goes into the storage room where Luke retreated to._

---------------------Lorelai's POV----------------------------

_I quickly get up and follow Luke into the store room, hoping he is not mad at me. I push open the door and see him unpacking big cans of ...I don't know something. His back is turned to me._

**Hey**_ I greet him cautiously, as I slowly walk closer to him. But not before locking the door behind me._

**Hey.** _He doesn't sound angry, but he still doesn't look at me._

**I'm sorry.** _I really am. I don't want to hurt him or for him to think I don't care, because I do. _

**It's ok.** _I knew he would say that. I know it's not ok. He's just giving me the time I asked for. This must be killing him inside. I don't think I could be as understanding as he is. I would be hurt and upset and ...mad._

**Are you mad?** _Because you should be._

**No.** _I'm now right behind him. I touch his shoulder, hoping he would turn around and look at me. He does._

**You look mad.** _My hand is still on his shoulder._

**I'm not.** _He says softer._

**Rory thinks you're mad.** _As I tell him this I move both of my hands to his chest._

**Rory's mistaken.** _He brings his hands up to hold me around my waist. A sign that he really isn't mad, but I continue to make sure._

**I think you're mad too**. _I can't help running my hands up and down his chest as we talk. He responds by holding me tighter._

**You're crazy.** _I look down at my hands, and then slowly run them over his shoulder to the back of his neck, getting even closer to him._

_I look up at his beautiful, blue, caring eyes and say..._ **It's written all over you face.** _It's not what I really wanted to say, but I chickened out._

**I'll wash it off.** _Wow, a joke, that's a good sigh. I smile at him. And he smiles back. He's so amazing._

**Are you sure?**

**Yep, soap and water should do the trick.** _This time I giggle little. And he smiles a bit more. _

_Ok, I think I can now tell him what I've been trying to say since that night at the Inn. _**Luke...**

**Lorelai I'm not mad. Really, I'm not.** _No! Why did he interrupt me? That wasn't what I was going to say. Let's try this again. I take a deep breathe, look him straight in the eye and say..._

**I will tell Rory.** _Come on Lorelai, just tell him. Why can't I say it? I am such a chicken._

**I know.** _HEY!...oh..he meant the other thing. It's doesn't matter, I'm a chicken when it comes to both. I'm afraid to tell Rory about Luke and I'm even more afraid to tell Luke how I feel._

**I will tell her tonight.** _There I'm committed._

**Ok.** _He is so great. The perfect man._

**Thank you for being so great.** _And perfect._

**You're welcome.** _He leans in close and kisses me softly on the lips, and I melt. I love his lips, so soft and smooth and sweet. He pulls back and I open my eyes to look at him again. I get so lost in his eyes. I've got to get a grip. I begin to speak again._

**So, if you're not mad, then I came in here for nothing.**

**Pretty much.**

**Do you know the effort it took to walk all the way in here with a hunted leg?**

**A what?** _Poor man has no idea what I'm talking about. This is fun._

**And now I have to walk all the way back out there. My leg will not be happy about that.**

**What are you talking about?** _He looks so confuse. He's cute when he's like this. He's cute all the time. _

**Nothing.** _I kiss him this time. I kept it small and soft, afraid of where it might lead if it was anything but. When I pull away, I tell him..._**I gonna go now.**

**Ok**_ he says, and lets me go slowly. I'm missing his hand already. I turn around and head to the door. As I'm about to open it he calls me._ **Hey Lorelai?**

_I turn around._ **Yes.** _He walks over to me, gently takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It starts out soft like the others, but then it got more passionate and heated. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, as I taste his tongue in my mouth. I am ready to rip his clothes off. But then he stops. I open my eyes and see him smirking at me. Teasing me is fun for him. It's fun for me too. And I will get him back for doing this to me. Later. Right now I have to get back out to Rory._

**If you're not careful you'll get this cold back.**

**It would be worth it.**

**I know it was for me.** _After one final stare, we let each other go, and I make my way back to Rory._

IN THE DINER- Lorelai sit at the table with Rory.

**So?**

**What?**

**Was he mad?**

**No.**

**Then what took you so long?**

**Um.. I was... trying to get him to put bacon and sausage bits into my soup instead of those orange things.**

**Oh, that sounds good. I want some.**

**He said no.**

**Did you smile sweetly at him?**

**Yep.**

**Did you bat your eye?**

**Yep.**

**Did you pout?**

**Yep.**

**Were you as annoying as you could possibly be?**

**Even more so than when I tried to get you to try the peanut butter, tuna and banana sandwich I made.**

**So no bacon and sausage soup?**

**No bacon and sausage soup.**

**Too bad, it really does sound good.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I mentioned some chapter ago about naming my first born Reviews, but now that I actually am pregnant, I don't think my husband or my family would like it very much. Any suggestion. And just so you know my family has 5 pairs of twins, I may be next.

Oh and please review this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the congrats guys. Ok, Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy. As usual bold is conversation, italics is thoughts and new naration in brakets. if this program removes the brakets then naration is plain text.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is wrong. I promised my little girl I would be on time. I should leave. I should just stop this and leave right now…. It's just that his hands feel so good and his kisses are so sweet. I'm becoming addicted to being with him. Especially like this. Lying on my couch in the middle of the day, with him under me. Going at it teenagers. I can't seem to get enough of him._

**"Ok, we have to stop now."** Lorelai rises herself up from his lips to look at him **"You're supposed to be there for 3." **_Why did I tell him about Rory's ceremony?_

**"If you don't leave now you'll be late. Didn't you promise Rory that you would be on time this time?"**

**"I'm not going to be late. We have a solid 3 minutes before I have to leave."**

"**Lorelai.."**

"**Just two more minutes, please Luke."** _I sound like a kid begging for candy._

"**What can we possibly do in two minutes?" **

"**This."** She lowers herself back down to kiss him again, when the phone rings. _I'm so gonna kill whoever that is._

"**Ignore that."** He gently pushes me back and goes to answer the phone.

"**Hello."**

Rory on phone: **"Luke?"**

"**Oh, hi Rory. Shouldn't you be at some sort of ceremony?"** _Oh no._

Rory on phone: **"I am it hasn't started yet. What are you doing there?"**

"**Um.. well.. your mom asked me to come over."** _Oh no, Oh no. This is not good. I haven't told Rory about him yet. And I haven't told him that I haven't told her yet. This is really not good. She can't find out like this. And he can't find out like this._

Lorelai quickly gets up off the couch and begin to make wild hand gestures to try and get Luke's attention. It worked. For a while, until..

"**No Rory, nothing's broken. Me and your mom were just…"**

She grabs the phone from his hands.

"**Hey babe."**

Rory on phone: **"Mom? Where did Luke go?"**

"**Nowhere, he's still here."**

Rory on phone: **"Why did you take the phone from him?"** _When did she get TV phone?_

"**I didn't take the phone from him?" **

Rory on phone: **"Yes you did. And what were you two doing?"** _This kid is way too nosey._

"**Nothing."** _Please believe me. Please believe me. _

Rory on phone: **"I don't believe you."** _Ok, time for evasive maneuvers._

"**Hey, I gotta go or I'll be late for your thing."**

Rory on phone: **"Good, then I can grill you in person."** _Oh no._ **"Bye mom."**

"**Yea, bye hon."** _I'm in trouble. I don't think I can hide it after this. I'm going to have to tell her about Luke…Oh no…Luke. _

"**Luke?" **

"**In here." **

Lorelai goes into the kitchen and sees him sitting at the table.

"**You didn't tell her."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why?"** _I was afraid he was going to ask that. Ok time for the whole truth. Maybe he'll understand. _

She sits down at the table across from him and begins.

"**A couple nights ago I sat Rory down at this table to tell her about us. Before I could begin she stops me and tells me that there was something she had been hiding and that she had to tell me right then and there, well here actually, before she lost her nerve."** _Ok, I have to take a breath before I continue. _**"Rory and Christopher made up. She forgave him and now they talk on the phone and exchange emails. I think she wants me to forgive him too." **

"**So, you think that she thinks that maybe there's a chance that you and her father will get back together?"** _He does understand._

"**Yes, I think that is what she's thinking. And I thought that maybe that wasn't the right time to tell her about us." **

"**You're right. And maybe it's best we don't do this right now."** _He doesn't understand._

"**No! Luke please don't say that."**

"**Rory needs her father."**

"**Maybe, but I don't need or want Christopher. I want you." **_Oh God, did I just say that?_

"**But.."**

"**No, no buts. Christ and I are over. He's not right or good for me and I don't love him."**

"**You don't?"**

"**No, I don't." **_He seems relieved. Maybe now is a good time to tell him that I …._

"**Go."**

"**What?"**

"**You're gonna be late. Go now."**

"**Oh no, Rory! I'm gonna be late!" **

Lorelai quickly gets up out of the chair, and runs to the living room to grab my purse and keys. Then she turns back around to run back into the kitchen when she bumped in to Luke at the entrance.

"**Are we ok?"** Luke kisses her. Soft, but with passion, so she knows that that's his way of answering her. _I love the way he says yes._

"**Lorelai?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Go."**

"**Oh no. bye."**

---------Next day at the dinner--------

-----------Luke's POV----------------------

Lorelai walks through the door and looks around for Emily

"**She's not here yet." **

"**Emily Gilmore, late? Mark the date down." **

"**I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."** _I still don't see why she's so worried about this. It's just a lunch date._

"**Famous last words."** _The least I can do is try and tae her mind off of it._

"**Maybe Kirk can cheer you up later." **

"**What?"** _That was easy._

"**When you go out?"**

"**Why would you say that?"**

"**Well, I know he asked you out so I just assumed." **

"**How do you know he asked me out?"**

"**He told me."**

"**He told you?"** _This is too amusing. I almost feel sorry for her._

"**Yesterday."**

"**And you're didn't smack him around."**

"**Hey, relax, I think it's great."**

"**What?"**

"**Actually, he came to me for a little advice."** _I wonder how far I can push this._

"**About dating me?"**

"**About whether or not I thought he had a shot with you. After all, I know ya, I've been to your house, and I know whether or not you have stain resistant rugs."**

Lorelai sits down at a table _I think she's about to lose it. Maybe I should stop._

"**I'm lying down now."**

"**When he found out you had wood floors, he seemed very pleased."** _Ok I'll stop now. It did take her mind off her mother though._

"**Luke how could you do this. Aren't you...jealous?"** _Is she serious?_

"**It's Kirk."**

"**Fine, offended."**

"**It's Kirk."**

"**Luke!"**

"**What? Would you have preferred I tell him you were taken."** _'Cause last I checked it was supposed to be a secret._

"**That was an option."** _Really._

"**By whom?"** Lorelai gets up out of her seat and looks around the diner. _What is she doing?_ She leans a little closer to Luke and responds in a sultry manner.

"**A very handsome and extremely sexy man."** _This woman is going to be the death of me._ Luke takes a look around the diner, then turns back to Lorelai. He steps even closer to her, and in a lowered hot voice says.

"**How sexy?"** _I know I'm playing with fire here but I can't help it. This woman just does something to me._

Lorelai runs her hands up his chest as she answers.

"**Sexy enough to convince me to blow off my mother and go upstairs with him."** _I hope she's serious._

"**yea?"**

"**Absolutely." **

Emily walks into the diner and clears her throat. Luke and Lorelai both jump and Luke makes his way back to the counter as Lorelai takes a seat.

-------Emily's POV----------

"**Have a seat**." _I guess she's just going to pretend that there was nothing going on just now. Obviously she does know I saw the whole thing from outside. Well I just play here game for now._

"**Oh, yes."** _This seat is filthy; I better wipe it off before I sit down_ **"You certainly can see the whole town from here, can't you?" **_And the whole town can see you._

"**You two ready to order?"** _Here that diner man again._

"**Yes. How is your Caesar salad dressing prepared?"**

"**I'll have to call Paul Newman and ask him."** _This man spends way too much time around my daughter and her wit._

"**A Cobb salad and an iced tea."**

"**Cheeseburger, fries, onion rings and a cherry coke."** _Where does she plan on putting all that?_

"**Any pie today?"**

"**Hm, no thanks."**

"**Cutting back a little, huh? Trying to look good for the big day. Smart, very smart."** _Big day? What big day?_

"**Make sure you check that frying oil with your face."** Luke walks away _What are they talking about? What big day?_

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Nothing."** _Why does she always feel that she has to lie to me? I see the way they look at each other. There is obviously something going on with them._

"**I see."** _I better get straight to the point. I may already be too late._ **"I talked to Christopher."**

"**What?"**

"**I called him last week, we talked for a very long time, and I have to tell you, he is not in love with that woman."**

"**Oh my God."**

"**He never came out and said it, but I could tell from his voice. He would much rather be with you and Rory."** _Which is where he should be._

"**Are you out of your mind?"**

"**I think you need to talk to him."**

"**And that would be a yes."**

"**All he needs is to hear that you want this, too."**

"**Mom, what the hell are you doing calling Christopher?"**

"**Well, somebody had to."** _And apparently you were too busy making puppy faces with the diner man._

"**No, somebody didn't have to!"**

"**Oh, I certainly wasn't going to just sit by and watch this situation explode. You two belong together. It took you years to figure that out, and now that you finally have it, you can't let it go away just because of a little complication."**

"**Mom, his girlfriend is pregnant – that is more than a little complication."**

"**Women have gotten pregnant since the beginning of time, Lorelai."** _You certainly did._

"**And before I result to the totally called for duh, please tell me what your point is."**

"**This woman is trying to trap him. Don't you see that? You can't let that happen."**

"**Mom, this is none of your business."**

"**Yes, it is! It affects Rory; it affects you – both of whom are my business."**

"**Do not get involved in this, I mean it. Butt out! Don't call Christopher and talk about me or us, just stay out of it!"**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**I have to get back to the inn."**

"**Do not walk out on me."**

"**Mom, I am not gonna discuss this with you now or ever. I would love for you to respect that but I know you, good bye."**

"**A family life doesn't just happen, Lorelai. You have to work for it. You have to fight for it."**

Lorelai walks out. _She is way too stubborn. Maybe I can get through to him instead; and find out if they really are involved._ Emily leaves her seat and goes to the counter where Luke is.

----------Luke's POV-----------------

"**My daughter tell me you and her are an item now."** _Is she talking to me?_

"**What?"**

"**Is this not true?"** _Did Lorelai tell her? Is that why things seemed so tense over there? I mean I couldn't hear much, but there was definitely tension._

"**Um.. well yes but..."**

"**Are you serious?"** _What does she mean am I serious?_

"**Well I..."**

"**What kind of future do you think she could possibly have with you?"**

"**I.."**

"**Mr. Luke my daughter is finally in a position to get her family together, and you are making it difficult for her to do."** _What the hell is she talking about?_

"**What family?"**

"**Her, Rory and Christopher."**

"**Christopher?"**

"**Rory's father."**

"**I know who he is."**

"**Good, so you so you understand why it's important for you to step aside."**

"**Mrs. Gilmore if Lorelai wants to be with Christopher, she can tell me her self."**

"**And if you care anything at all about me daughter and granddaughter, you will allow them to the opportunity to make their family work."**

Emily turns and leaves the diner

_Maybe this shouldn't happen._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So what do you think? Send reviews please , i really really want to know. really.


	7. Chapter 7

I profusely apologize for not updating earlier; I was unavoidably detained for about 3 weeks. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

I am assuming that Lorelai and Emily's lunch date was not on Friday. So this chapter picks up the night of the lunch date. Remember; actual convo -**Bold; **Thoughts - _Italics; _Naration - (in brakets)

----------------Luke's POV--------------------

(Lorelai enters Luke's diner and sits at the counter. Luke is writing in his order pad.)

**Kirk asked me to marry him. **

_Ok Danes just act normal. _**Congratulations... And don't worry I'm pretty sure he sterile.**

**We could always adopt.**

**That could work, unless he's a Woody Allen fan.**

**Oh gross, next topic please.**

_I should just ask her, its killing me not knowing. Maybe if I knew Lorelai told Rory, I wouldn't believe what Emily told me. I'll just ease into it_**Rory was here earlier looking for you.**

**She was.**

**Yep, said she wanted to talk to you about something. She seemed distracted.** _Like you are now._

**Oh.**

**Any idea what it is?**

**Some.**

_Come on, talk to me. _**Wanna share?**

**Not really.**

_Fine, then I'll talk. _**So you two haven't really talked since yesterday?**

**Not really. **

**So she doesn't know about us?**

**Not really.** (She says uncomfortably)

**OK.** _I guess there is some truth to what Emily said._

**Luke…**

**It's ok. You need time.** _And so do I. _

**Luke, I promise I'm gonna….**

**I have to close up the back.**

**Oh, ok.** (Lorelai said softly, but Luke had already gone to the back.)

----------------------Lorelai's POV--------------------------

(Lorelai slouches her body in guilty frustration, then runs her hand over her face and though her hair. She hears foots step on the stairs, and sees Jess emerge from behind the curtain.)

**Hey.**

**Hi.**

**Where's Luke.**

**He's in the back closing up.**

**Oh. You staying?**

_If that conversation was any indication, I may never be staying again. _**I don't know yet.**

**Oh. Tell Luke I went out.** (Jess says as he heads for the door)

**OK.**

(He stops and turns around. Lorelai is still seated on the stool with her back turned to him) **Ok? That's it? No interrogation?**

**Maybe if you come back tomorrow I'll have a fat, dirty police officer, with questionable sexual preferences give you a cavity search. Tonight I'm just not in the mood.**

**Fine.** (Jess says roughly as he turns and leaves the diner. A few seconds later he comes back in.) **What are you doing to Luke?**

_Please I'm not in the mood to fight. _**What?** (Jess walks up to her and Lorelai looks at him with a tired saddened look. Jess is surprised, but tries to ignore it.)

**Ever since you guys hooked up he's been walking around here with this annoying grin on his face and this kay' sera sera attitude, which I gladly took advantage of by the way. And now for the pass couple of days, he's been drill major Danes, taking all his problems, which I assume are Lorelai related, out on me. So I just want to know what you're doing to him.**

**I'm not doing anything to him.**

**Yea right.**

**I'm not.**

**Look, I don't really care that you're treating him like dirt. But if you're gonna break up with him can you do it now so I can go back to my mundane life?**

**I do not treat him like dirt. And who said we're breaking up.** _I hope he doesn't want to break. But who could blame him. Jess is right I haven't been treating Luke right._

**Do you love him?**

**What?**

**I get that this thing just started, but you two have known each other for years now. I think that's enough time to figure out if you love him or not.**

_I think I've loved him for all those years, but I'm not gonna tell you that._ **Well…I …umm…I…..**

**It's a simple yes or no question. Do you love Luke?** (He asks again raising his voice a bit.)

**Yes…. Yes I love him.** (She unwillingly answers, also raising her voice.) _Oh no, I didn't mean to tell him that. I haven't even told Luke that._

**So what's the problem?** (His voice still a bit harsh.)

**I don't know. **_Yes I do, I'm a coward._

(Jess softens his voice and face as looks and speaks to Lorelai.) **Well could you hurry up and figure it out and then fix it please.** (Lorelai smiles at him.)

_Ok so maybe he's not the greasy haired, ungrateful, annoying little punk I thought he was. I'll have to remove it from the headstone I made._ **I'll work on that.**

**Bye.** (He moves to the door)

**Hey Jess.** (Lorelai spins on the stool so she can face him)

**Yea.** (He turns around)

**Was he grinning all the time or was it just once in a while?** (She asks with a playful smile)

**I'm out.**

**No. wait. Come here.** (Jess cautiously walks back to her) **Just one more question to make sure I have this right. Was that your way of looking out for Luke and asking me what my intentions are with him?** _Cause this conversation was a bit too surreal to me._

**No. And if you tell him I'll deny it.**

**Ok. But just so you know, if you did ask that question the answer would be 'nothing but honorable'.**

(For the first time since they've met, Jess gives her a quarter of a smile.) **Ok.**

(She gives him a full smile.) **Ok.**

(Jess leaves. Not long after he is gone Luke come out from the back and stays behind the counter. He goes over to where Lorelai is.)

**What did I tell you about playing with my bell?**

_Well now that's just too easy. _**Ohhh baby, yes, please don't stop?**

**Gezz. Don't play with the bell.**

_Fine, I'll just play with your ding dong. _**I didn't. Jess just left.**

**The bell rang three times.**

_Does he have bionic ears or something? _**That's because after he left he came back. And then he left again.**

**Did he say where he was going?**

**To knock over a liquor store so he can sustain his addiction. **

**Ok.** (They both stayed there looking at each other.)

_I love it when he looks at me like that. And I love his eyes and his half smile half grin thing he does with his mouth. I wonder if that's what Jess was talking about. Oh no Jess. He was talking… and Luke heard the bell…and now Luke's smiling…and…_**Um Luke… did you…**

**Let's go out.**

**What?**

**Let's go out. To a late movie.**

**Its closed.**

**We'll go to Hartford.**

**Why?**

**I just want to go out with you and not have to hind it. We'll go to the movie together, arms linked; I'll buy us tickets and snacks to last any normal person a week. And then once we're seated I can put my arm around you and you can snuggle into my chest.**

_Wow, I don't think I've been more turned on by a movie invite. _**I never thought of you as the public displays of affection type.**

**It's a dark theater.**

_Of course. _**So is there's a chance I can talk you into doing something dirty in this dark theater?**

**I'm not throwing popcorn at people.**

_He knows me so well. _**You're no fun.**

**Just let me finish closing up.** (Luke moves to go close up the diner.)

**Ok.** _I wonder if he heard what I told Jess._

----------------Jess's POV--------------

(Rory's walking towards Luke's Diner when her cell rings.)

**Hello.**

**Hey hon.**

**Hi, I was just on my way to Luke's to look for you. Are you there?**

**Um.. no I'm not. And I'm not gonna be home for a while. I have to go to Hartford to take care of something.**

**What?**

**I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise.**

**Ok.**

**Love ya.**

**Dido.**

(As she hangs up the phone, she sees Jess approaching.)

**Hey.**

**Hey.**

**Where are you off to?**

**Well I was on my way to Luke's to look for my mom, but she's not there.**

**Oh. So you headed back home.**

**Actually, I think I'll go there anyway. I kinda have this craving for something sweet.**

_As much as I would like to be the one to help satisfy that craving, I don't think Luke and your mom would like the interruption._ **It's closed.**

**Oh… well I guess I'll just go home then.**

**Want some company? **_Say yes._

**Jess, I don't think that's such a good idea. **_I should have seen that coming._

**Afraid we'll be seen by a certain someone?**

**I'm not afraid; I just don't want it to be a big deal.**

**Boy I feel so special right now.**

**I didn't mean it like that.**

**I know. Come on, I'll walk you home.**

**Jess…**

**I promise we won't be seen, especially by you know who.**

**And you'll be a perfect gentleman?**

_If by that you mean not try to charm and kiss you? No. _**Until you ask me not to.**

**Jess…**

**I promise.**

**Ok, let's go.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

So that was chapter 7. please let me know what you think. Reviews are what keeps me writing.


End file.
